justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Diggin’ in the Dirt
( ) |artist= |year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |nogm=4 |mc= |pc= |gc= |lc=Yellow |pictos = 87 |kcal=24 |dura=3:36 |perf = Bianca Lazzerihttps://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=6m20s |nowc = Diggin |audio = }}"Diggin’ in the Dirt" by is featured on as a track that is exclusive to the PAL region. It re-appeared in and for all regions. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with dark blue hair tied up in a bun with a purple hair tie. She wears a pair of purple glasses, a purple button-up shirt with yellow polka dots, a blue braces skirt, and maroon shoes with dark purple socks. She resembles Stefanie Heinzmann. Background The background starts off as a static TV screen and everything including the dancer is drained of its color making it look like an actual TV screen. The background changes and resembles a warehouse. It seems as though a fire has started and the smoke is flowing onto the screen. Various TV screens appear and disappear, although 4 on the left and 8 on the right side stay throughout the entire choreography. 2 bars on the top left and right corners contract and retract looking like equalizers. 6 lights are on the ceiling and light with the beat. The TV screens also show fiery flames burning, and suit the angry beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Throw your arms up in a flexing position. Gold Move 4: Throw your arms down. Diggin In The Dirt GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 OYyGkG.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Diggin In The Dirt GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 4xR2Dg.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player get 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Great Starter" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Diggin’ in the dirt" is sung Appearances in Mashups Diggin' in the Dirt is featured in the following Mashups: *''Chiwawa'' (Nerds) *''Walk This Way ''(Ladies Only) *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions Diggin’ in the Dirt appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Geeks Know Better * Heart Beat * It's Me * Take My Hand * Throwing Punches * You're Mine Trivia *The television boxes in the background are an element from the music video. ** They are recycled in You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). *The number of counted moves are exactly the same whether scoring with both a motion controller or camera. Unlike most other routines, this one has no moves performed only with the left hand. *The song has four beta pictograms that appear in We No Speak Americano s Mashup. *The dancer's shirt has the same pattern as the coach's skirt from Respect. *Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. Gallery diggin.jpg|''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' Dirtinactive.png|''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' on the menu DigginMenu.png|''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Dirtactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover diggin_cover@2x.jpg| cover Diggin_cover_albumcoach.png| albumcoach Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Avatar on 74.png|Avatar on and later games 20074.png|Golden avatar 30074.png|Diamond avatar jd4diggininthedirt.jpg|Gameplay DITDBlackandWhite.png|Black and white coach DITDColored.png|Colored coach artwork.just-dance-4.509x696.2012-08-17.19.png|Promotional coach Diggin_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms I'M DIGGIN IN DA DIRT!.png|No GUI DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram3.png|Unused pictogram 3 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram4.png|Unused pictogram 4 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram5.png|Unused pictogram 5 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram6.png|Unused pictogram 6 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram7.png|Unused pictogram 7 bp.png|Unused pictogram 8 bp2.png|Unused pictogram 9 bp3.png|Unused pictogram 10 bp4.png|Unused pictogram 11 bp5.png|Unused pictogram 12 Videos Official Music Video Diggin in the Dirt - Stefanie Heinzmann Teasers "Diggin' In The Dirt" by Stefanie Heinzmann - Just Dance 4 Track Gameplays Diggin’ in the Dirt - Just Dance 4 Just Dance Now - Diggin' In The Dirt - 5 Stars File:Just Dance 2016 - Diggin' In The Dirt - 5 stars Just Dance 2017(Unlimited) - Diggin' in the Dirt - 5* Stars Superstar - PC Gameplay File:Just Dance 2018 Diggin' In The Dirt - 5 Stars Extractions Just Dance 4 - Diggin' In The Dirt - Gameplay Extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:PAL Exclusives